


Happy Birthday, Lester

by artisticaristocrat88



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticaristocrat88/pseuds/artisticaristocrat88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne gets Lester a little something, for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Lester

Lester called Lorne once more, and pleaded him for the help to clean up his mess again. 

"One more time Lorne I swear just... heck...please?" Lester begged. Lorne had agreed and rushed to Lester's side as soon as he could. Lorne couldn't understand why he like the little guy in the first place, but here he was coming to the rescue like a knight in shining armor.

After Lorne had set everything right, albeit with some effort, Lester could not stop thanking him. Lorne smiled the small smirk he usually gave when he knew he was dominant in the situation. However he did something a bit unexpected as well, he kissed Lester. All of Lester's thank you's died right off his lips, instead they were replaced with a surprised muffled yelp. 

When they broke, Lester stared in wonder up at Lorne, and in return, Lorne stared unwaveringly back down at Lester.

Ever since that moment, Lorne, and Lester had been in a mutual realtionship of affection. However they never had sex, they would share coy touches and finish each other off. They would also share their fantasies when cuddling at night. 

Lester always shared how secretly, he wanted to be treated rough in bed, with something kinky, like restraints, or collars, but he was nervous and wanted to work his way up.  
Lorne would smirk and say, we'll work up to that, ok?   
After all, Lester had never been with a man besides to occasional mutual masturbation, and dirty talk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So now it was months later and with Lester's birthday right around the corner, and Lorne was in the middle of a sex shop looking for something that was just right for Lester.

As he stalked through the aisles, he passed a number of collars, flavored lube, and assorted restraints. 

'Someday... we'll see.'

At the end of one aisle, was a wall of shelves with encased dildos and vibrators stacked and sorted by size, and brand name. Near to his left was a baby blue curved vibrator wrapped in a box with the picture of what it looked like on it. The box read '5 inches with 3 speed settings! Entice your lover with the uniquely designed curved edge!' 

Lorne shrugged and took the box from its place on the shelf, and located a cashier on the opposite side of the building close to the front door. On his way, Lorne picked up a bottle of lube and placed the two items on the counter.

"Hello sir, this all for ya?"

Lorne smiled, he loved people. "Why yes thank you." He continued grinning and payed for the objects, leaving with a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Lorne got home Lester was already there sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Oh, hiya Lorne, how was your day?" Lester asked with a small smile on his face.

"Strenuous as always Lester. Look I want you to go upstairs to the bedroom." Lorne said stepping further into the house. 

"Oh? W-why is that?" Lester asked, flustered.

"Lester just get up there, I'll show you something I got you, oh and get undressed." Lorne said as casually as possible while thinking of his naked boyfriend.   
"O-oh!" Lester stumbled getting up from his chair at the table, and scattered to the stairs to their room.

Lorne unwrapped the toy from its box and rooted through the kitchen drawers in search of batteries. When he found them he popped them into the vibrator and concealed it in his long coat along with the lube.

When Lorne got to the bedroom, he found a flushed Lester nygaard stretched out on their bed.

"What was it you were going to show me?" Lester asked in a timid voice.

However instead of speaking, Lorne took long strides across the room and shared a kiss with his boyfriend. Lester moaned, and clutched onto Lornes coat. Lorne broke the kiss to climb onto the bed and sit on his knees inbetween Lester's legs. Once situated, Lorne resumed the kiss, lips locking in a heated frenzy.

While Lester was distracted, Lorne slipped into his coat pocket, and pulled out the lube. Lorne kissed Lester with fire right before pushing a finger into Lester's hole. Lester broke the kiss with a gasp and twiched under the probing finger.

"You ok, Lester?" Lorne asked in a serious tone, while still moving his finger in Lester.

"Ya, ya, just strange is all, ha, a tad painful..." Lester added, wincing. 

"You want to stop?" Lorne asked concerned with a touch of sorrow.

"No, no, it's ok, keep going." Lester replied sincerely, and with that, Lorne added another lubed finger. Lester gasped and whined at the intrusion. Suddenly Lorne swiped his fingers against something in Lester that had him jump and moan.  
Lorne chuckled, and pressed his fingers insistently against it, adding a third finger.   
Lester was keening, and writhing at Lorne's touch. All at once, Lorne pulled his fingers out, and wiped them on the sheets. 

Lester lifted his head from where it was pressed into the mattress, and gave Lorne a confused look. 

Lorne smirked, and kissed Lester on the nose. Lorne pulled out the vibrator from his coat pocket, and showed it to Lester. Lester with bewildered eyes looked over the strange object.

"W-whats that for?" Lester asked

"This." Is all Lorne said before slipping it up with the lube and carefully maneuvering the object into Lester's hole. Lester felt the object slide through him and curve right onto his prostate, he gave a low moan.

 

"This isn't even the best part yet Lester." Before Lester could ask, Lorne flipped on the vibrations and Lester cried out accompanied with a loud moan. Lorne grabbed onto Lester's cock and stroked him. Lorne was still fully dressed, and was straining his own pants. 

The buzzing was almost too much for Lester to handle. He was in bliss, and had never had this kind of attention before, considering he spent half of his marrige in a slump, with an emotionally abusive wife. However that was gone now, and he had Lorne who would always take care of him. Lester cried out one more time and continued writhing in the sheets. His hands balled in fists in the sheets, and his eyes screwed shut. His breathing came out heavy and fast.

"Aww geeze... oh god! I-I'm coming!" Lester yelled before spilling all over himself. Lorne sat back and took out the buzzing dildo. Lester breathed out, opened his eyes, and unballed his fists.

Lorne smiled, and unbuttoned his own pants, taking out his cock, and finishing himself on top of the cooling mess already on Lester's stomache. 

Lorne cleaned, stripped, and climbed into bed next to Lester. Lorne layed his arm protectively over Lester and spooned him.

"Happy birthday, Lester."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first fic yay!


End file.
